<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled 1# by princehyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360278">Untitled 1#</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehyuck/pseuds/princehyuck'>princehyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehyuck/pseuds/princehyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun can't help but have his hands on you when you're studying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled 1#</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: mature content ahead!! fingering, pet names, slight degradation and dirty talk of course.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have no idea what is going on in Jaehyun's head, but the short sweatpants you're wearing and no bra under your (his) shirt, is making him all aroused. But he doesn't want to disturb you studying for your exam, it's an important one after all he assumes.<br/>
Jae tries keeping it to himself but when you take a break and straddle his lap to cuddle, his breath hitches a bit. And if you didn't notice the erection in his pants before, then you definitely did now.<br/>
You decide to tease him a little with your hand on his bulge.<br/>
"Wow really? While I'm studying you're being like this?" You feign annoyance.<br/>
He lets out a small groan and mumbles a small but needy please that you almost miss so quiet it is.<br/>
"Would you beg again for me? You just gotta say it, Baby." And the words ring in his head, with a now steady hand on your hips, Jaehyun chuckles low "I hope you don't forget who's in charge here." <br/>
And your confidence vanishes. You gulp and melt a little bit under his touch. He pulls your neck closer and kisses it, sucking on the spot he's sure you're so so sensitive at. And his assumption is answered when you softly moan. He thinks it sounds like music to his ears. "See princess, the big girl persona doesn't stay on for so long." And if that wouldn't be enough to make you wet, he adds "We both know you wouldn't be able to last a second without my talking and touches, Angel, the list goes on." You feel like laying on cloud 7, when he starts kissing from your neck down to your collarbones, pushing the shirt aside and giving your breasts a few sweet licks. He watches your expressions and you feel his cocky smirk on your skin.<br/>
"You won't believe how good your ass looks in these pants but they need to be on the floor immediately." You take it as a task and remove all the piece of clothing within seconds, which he appreciates with a content nod.<br/>
You tug on his shirt, wanting it to be off too and he understands it quickly. "Wanna see you, and feel you.." You mumble quietly, but that's what he likes to hear so much. "Yeah Baby, and you will but first I need to have my fingers inside of you."  He responds satisfied.<br/>
 You think you're gonna see stars as Jaehyun goes over your folds and clit, before pushing in his middle finger and starting off with slow thrusts that have you babbling repeatedly. "Oh god, fuck feels so so good, Jae" Your boyfriend wouldn't wonder, if you would start drooling at this point.<br/>
You feel like it all goes too fast, cause you're already close to your orgasm, grabbing at his hand and begging to let you come but he has no mercy left. "Now look who is begging, dirty little girl when all you can do is keep cumming around my fingers." With a assuring nod he gives you, you're allowed to cum and finally let out a loud moan.<br/>
"Don't you think you could give me something in return?" He makes it sound like he's asking but he knows he's getting it anyways, so you rapidly open his belt with an innocent sounding "I'd love to, Jae."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>